A game of love
by Jigokuno
Summary: When Mai meets her bully once more her perfect world shatters, what could she do to restore it without falling in love... TalaXOC


**Title: A game of Love**

**Authoress: **๑**Jigokuno**๑

**Summary: When Mai meets her bully once more her perfect world shatters, what she could do to restore it without falling in love... TalaXOC **

**Rated: T (might change)**

**A/N: hope you enjoy this story!! I do not own Beyblade in any form or other I own my characters! Ha-ha! I wanted to try something different so Hope you enjoy this and review! Thanks!** »«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"OMG NO!" The girl shot up and ran after looking at her bunny clock.

The girl had only 10 minutes to get to her school or else she would be late for practice, and being late meant nothing but picking up equipments for two weeks or if the teacher was feeling nice it will be for a month. And she couldn't handle that considering her job was at her ends wit. The girl took a shower and out by 2 seconds, and ran after putting on her clothes. She came barreling down till she nearly knocked her Nan down.

"Oh Sorry Nan!" The girl screamed and ran out the door with her shoe in one hand.

The girl was busy putting on her jumper while running, and putting her shoes on, her blonde hair was flying all over her face. Luckily she was nearing towards the gate as fast as she could. She slid through the gate and luckily didn't slip until she saw a bunch of kids gathering around the fence. She had a choice of telling the teacher she was here but she was just hypnotized by the match she was watching now which made her smile giddily.

"Oh wow! His so good!" yelled a brunette close to the girl who stared back and forth.

"Can you see that? Look at him! Can you believe his not sweating while playing this?" gasped another girl

"Yeh! I heard his like a prodigy or something pretty cool!" said another girl with blue hair.

"I know and a god like body too! I just want him so much right now." Wailed the brunette and the other girls giggled.

But the blonde haired girl was too busy admiring the match to care what the other girls were thinking, she was feeling excited since she could get to play a game now! She was in the same class the guy was playing now was her senior and she adored his skill a lot!

"MAI!" Screamed a short round man and blew his whistle!

The girl jumped and wished to god, she wasn't in trouble even though she knew she was which sucked. And the girl did her best to smile even though she wanted to die. She hated this lecture part in the morning like everyday.

"Yes Mr. Dickinson." Smiled the girl who took a strand of hair and put it behind her ears.

"DO you know what time it is? You are late!" Dickinson screamed the girl sighed.

"I know sir, but really I was doing some essay and it got really late and I just dropped-"Mai continued until the guy blew his whistles and she gritted her teeth and waited for it to end.

"NO EXCUSES! I WANT THE EQUIPMENT PICKED UP NOW!" He blew the whistle again and Mai was so close to punching the man's face instead she held her anger and walked towards the cage.

She was greeted warmly by her boyfriend, and she felt a sudden feeling of happiness lift her spirit up when she saw the guy grinning at her with a sexy smile plastered on his face, his face showing small perspiration even though it looked like he didn't sweat during the game, it just amazed Mai even more than she wished.

"Late again?" He grinned showing of his perfect teeth and Mai blushed but she grinned back He knew she was like this from the start but it made him like It a lot and went to wrap his arm around Mai and she hugged back.

"I missed you over the weekend where was you?" The girl replied smelling her boyfriend's scent which was aloe a manly light floral scent. It was soothing.

"Missed you too, If I could have left that place I would have been with you believe me." The boy kissed the top of his girls head and smelt the strawberry scented hair which he knew was freshly washed and made him smile.

"Come on, I got to clean this crap up I'll see you out later I guess." Mai looked up at her boyfriend and smiled to herself she was lucky.

Very lucky! She wouldn't have guessed out of all the people Ray chose to go out with it was her. Even when the head cheerleader a pink haired, girl called Mariah stepped up, she won! Mai did know the boy had commitment problems he was more of game commitment person, she didn't mind she was surprised he cut down when they started going out, they've been together for a year now and it seemed perfectly bliss, however once in a while Mai had a gut feeling her boyfriend was getting tired of her but she won against that feeling, but she couldn't help get that feeling creeping back into her system once in a while was she wrong?

"Right! Be quick! I'm getting kind of hungry we could grab something and head back up to class ok!" The boy smiled down at his girlfriend and blushed.

He was thinking how cute, she looked right then, her skin creamy and delicious like of a baby. Her blonde curls tumbling and bouncing up and down her shoulders smelled blissfully of strawberries which he loved. And her beautiful vibrant blue eyes, so penetrating but hid the most emotions his ever seen. And her body he didn't even need to tell anyone how curvaceous she was he felt like he was hugging something soft, and it made him feel good. He pecked her cheeks and walked away.

_(Class bell rings)_

After cleaning Mai did her best to get to the place where she was meeting, the classroom. Yeh not the best of places especially for someone who hates it, but she was already on the verge to start class and end everything luckily the class did start she was surrounded by some of her friends they discussed the latest review of last nights episode on a drama.

"Aright classes settle down!" The man with grey hair waked through the door and was watching his students. When everyone was quiet he continued. "We have a new student here with us; he has been living here for a while before he moved back to his hometown."

Mai was staring at the back and the face of Ray in awe, she couldn't believe how sexy he looked after the shower, she felt her face heat up when he looked up to see her staring and showed her a sly smile that was a cross between I know your staring and keep staring I'll show you more.

"Could you please introduce yourself?" The teacher replied and in came out a boy with bright Red hair the style of two horns.

The boy looked around the class and watched the boy's groan and the girl's eyes twinkling in awe. He knew he wasn't a piece of meat but boy did he feel like god right now. But his eyes caught one girl in particular and he was smiling inside at how dazed she looked right then probably not listening.

"Hi, my names Tala, and yes this is my real hair. And no I don't have a girlfriend not interested sorry ladies, and No I am not gay sorry lads better luck next time. I play Sports and engineering in my spare time. Nice to meet you." Tala looked straight at the class and grinned at himself as he saw the disappointment in there eyes.

"Right could you go sit next to Mai at the back?" The teacher replied looking back down at the register and started calling the names.

Mai, who was oblivious to what was happening, Didn't see the shadow that was blocking her way and someone calling her name, she was looking at Ray who stared back and mouthed look forward that she realized who was in front of her and the teacher also the whole classroom staring at her.

"Oh my god…" Mai loud enough everyone heard, shock in her eyes; she stared at the boy watching his eyebrows raise and an evil smile on his lips.

"MAI!" The teacher yelled and she jumped out of her seat and replied looking forward her cheeks flushed red already everyone laughing. "WOULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION?"

"Yes I am so sorry!" Mai bowed in apology she felt so embarrassed right now. She watched the boy seat himself next to her and her eyes flashed dangerously.

As the class started she couldn't help but stare at the boy who was looking out the window, she couldn't believe after so long he came back. She was too angry to even do anything, she clenched her hands out of nervousness and watched the boy turn towards her and grin noticing that she was in fact staring at him, she looked back at her book so fast she clicked her neck and held the pain inside not showing it.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ha-ha look at her! I bet she eats her sibling's food too!" Laughed a boy about six with another one same aged._

"_Stop it! It's not funny!" Mai cried. It was raining hard and she was cornered with two boys._

"_Yeah it is! Look at your face it's like a balloon!" Laughed the brown haired boy who pushed the little girl who dropped her umbrella and fell, grazing her knee in process._

"_Stop it please." Cried Mai tears falling freely her clothes were stuck and her knee was bleeding the boy in front of her who started the teasing looked at Mai and felt apathy already. _

"_Come on let's go and leave this crybaby alone!" Laughed the boy and walked away watching his friend stare at the girl who was crying openly. "Don't tell me you like her!" screamed the boy._

_Mai stared at the boy in front of her through her tears and gulped, how anyone could be so mean, she was five and barely knew how to respond to a red haired six year old bullying her, she was wet and wanted to go home. But the boy she noticed looked at her with sympathy but she hoped he will help but she was wrong._

"_No way! I hate fat girls!" Replied angrily the boy after splashing more muddy water in her face and ran away following his friend. _

_She still remembered the laughter they had on there lips, as they ran away. Mai got home and was told off for playing in the rain, her home life wasn't great being fat wasn't her fault it happened because of the loneliness nothing was right for her ever since. The next day the bullying continued the boys would do the same until a week after the incident, the boy had to leave and she knew once he left the bullying wouldn't continue and she was right. _

_(End of flashback)_

She became tougher as the weeks, months passed. She now lived with her grandmother and her home life she lived before was erased from her life forever she felt happy, she entered high school and she met a loveable boy what could more could she ask for? I guess fate was playing a stupid game with her bringing back the same boy who was the cause of the bullying.

The whole time went passed and Mai felt more and more agitated on all this feelings that she had buried so long ago, she did however notice Tala staring intently at her with a motionless expression, she would glare at him and continue to do her work. Mai listened to all the whispering about the boy and she felt the anger boil in her.

(Lunch)

"Hey I'm going to play some soccer see you after lunch." Ray whispered to Mai who looked to dazed "are you ok?'

"Huh what?" Mai who was too busy was staring back with a shocked expression. "I'm fine you go ahead and play I don't mind." She smiled and he did the same, he pecked her cheeks and forehead and went to play where there whistling already began.

By now Tala was getting interrogated by the girls, not that any of them took the hint of him being single a matter they just find being friends or talking to him that satisfied them. However Tala was thinking something else and found some questions he wanted to ask the girls in front of him.

"So how long have the couples been dating?" Tala asked the brunette in front of him who looked happy.

"Who Mai and Ray? There called like the candy couple, they've been together for a year now." Replied the girl Tala stared back at Mai who was looking out the windows.

"But it's amazing don't you think so I mean she was such a reserved girl look at her now." Laughed a blonde next to him his eyebrows raised in question.

"Reserved?" Tala replied, and the girls laughed at the cluelessness.

"Yeah silly, she was this weird girl before until she met Ray how lucky she was." Replied a girl with glasses and Tala frowned.

"Excuse me ladies for two seconds." He replied and got up and walked towards the girl who was staring out the window.

Mai who was oblivious to whom was next to her, was watching Ray play soccer enthusiastically, it warmed her heart a little bit, she felt a small dose of tension lift from her shoulders, until her train of thoughts were broken when a voice piped up.

"Hey…" Tala said slowly. Watching the girls turn as her head full of curls slapped against her face and looked straight at him.

When the girl just stared at him long and hard, he felt uncomfortable, but he didn't give up the gaze he was more notable for being a crazy starrer. But her eyes blazed furiously that's when he just wanted to approach her more.

"Hey I just wanted to say hello." Tala let his hand rest on her shoulder which was smacked away furiously. Shocking him but he didn't show it.

"Don't touch me." She replied back gritting her teeth. Tala noticed her face flush in anger and thought it was amusing, thinking things were not that bad before, she was thinking too much.

Mai growled under her breath, as she turned away and walked towards the doors, shutting it behind her and leaving not only Tala but the rest of the girls furious.

Lunch was over, but the tension between the girl a boy was recognizable, the day ended fast and Mai walked out without waiting for anyone, she knew they all had different periods, so she waited for Ray at the entrance noticing that it was raining.

"Oh no! It's raining!" Mai breathed in annoyance and watched other students file out while she stayed indoors watching the rain.

Mai watched the students walk by one by one as the time passed, she sat down on the steps looking at the rain, everything that happened to her was in the rain she hated the rain, she couldn't play in the rain either the tournament wasn't far away she was thinking, she looked towards her side to notice Tala standing there gazing at something she felt the overwhelming urge to go slap him, but when he noticed her looking at her she looked away gathered her things and walked to another side.

"Hey been waiting long!" Ray said as he came and hugged Mai from behind.

"No I was just watching the rain…how bout you? Your kinds of late something happen in the club?" Mai asked as she looked at Ray who had a tint of pink across his cheeks.

"No nothing lets go its going to get pretty bad if we don't go home." Ray answered quick leaving Mai upset, but she chose to ignore her gut feeling and walked with Ray under his umbrella not glancing once at Tala at all but Ray seemed to notice.

Once they were out of the school, they walked slowly, Mai felt Ray's arm across her shoulder and squeezing her in, she felt happy. Her heart was warming already and she knew people were looking, luckily not for long until she they were at Mai's house; it wasn't that much to look at considering it was old, but she lived ok.

Mai turned around to see Ray who looked out of it again, she was wondering what was in his mind now? Hoping she could be a part of it if he ever told her things. It worried her during this whole one year he had never said those three words, it made her feel that he was not serious, each time he would reply back with a "me too" and a kiss on the forehead, which always made her feel disappointed in herself more, was she not satisfying? Entertaining? She watched the boy who stood with her and she felt herself sigh.

"Ray is anything wrong?" Mai whispered and he looked down at her as if noticing her now.

"What no, nothing you going in?" Ray asked

"You go somewhere?" Mai replied back curious, was he just sending her off just like that it meant something was up. "Are you ever going to tell me where?"

"It's nothing ok! I just want you to go home?" Ray replied back impatiently, Mai looked back shocked but shrugged it off. "Sorry I just have things to do, speak later." Ray bent down and kisses his girlfriend quickly and walked away leaving Mai dazed.

(Next day)

"Oh wow you think she's angry or something?" Whispered a girl next to another,

Mai shot another ball to the side with full force, she was annoyed. The game was going slow and she was getting agitated since Ray didn't come to see her, he said he had something to do and she couldn't believe it, it was her big game. She could be put on the nationals for this and she needed him but he declined, every twist shots she did the girl opposite would bring it back to her.

"Hey Mai calm down your shots are heavy!" Replied back the coach who looked at Mai with pity shaking her head.

"Yes sorry!" Mai replied back

Mai shot as hard as she could, and won one point, it was a good score, fifteen and twenty she was winning but she knew not for long, she was having time to get things sorted in her head. She saw the girl smirk in front of her, Mai stared at the blonde in front of her, she was indeed a few inches taller than her and toned unlike Mai herself, but the girl loved the fact she was frustrated.

"Mai right? I heard a lot about you." The girl giggled as I returned her shot.

"You have lemme guess from those girls near the other side right." Mai replied back mockingly, the girl shot back hard and scored a point Mai swore under her breath. Because the girl had won she had lost.

"You know I remember Ray we had a thing for a while did you know that? I still cannot believe he is still with you, you don't look good on him." Replied the girl smugly

Mai growled under her breath and swore she couldn't' hack this right now, then her eyes caught Tala standing by, and her heart made a thundering sound, she felt herself boiling with anger, out of all the people she wanted right now, she got Tala, the one person she couldn't hack right now.

"Shut up and play would you." Mai replied annoyed and watched the girl turn serious.

"You know I've been with Tala too right." The girl replied and Mai laughed.

"Tell me who you haven't been with sunshine." Mai replied bitterly.

"His a heartbreaker Tala is I better watch yourself if I was you. Ray is the same both are bad be careful you might get left broken and dumped. I won't be surprised though the way you're acting you might need the break up." The girl laughed back and Mai who was annoyed so much right now dropped her racket and walked towards the girl.

And before the whistle was blown Mai threw herself, at the girl who looked shocked, and she was on it, Mai slapped the girl and pulled her hair, scratching her pretty little face. Out of anger out of annoyance, and out of shame, she hated herself more and more and this taunting wasn't helping her. Most boys were cheering and most girls were squealing in fear but all Mai could hear was someone calling her name over and over and dragging her away.

She felt warm strong hands grab her around the waist and lift her she was no longer felt the girls face in her palm, she was shocked but she felt like crying more than anything. Everyone was tending to the girl, than worrying about her, Mai knew she was going to get kicked out which was ok, she couldn't play anymore it would make her feel more annoyed than anything. She felt herself struggling less and put down safely.

"What was that all about?" The voice asked curiously Mai spun around fast and saw Tala peering down at her and she felt so confused right now.

That she stared at him one last time, and ran away as fast as she could, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation with someone she hated. Mai ran and ran till she found herself in the pond area part of Bakuten high, much to her embarrassment. She waited till she cooled down and started to breathe slowly; she lay down on the ground sideways and watched the water drifts by her mind at ease till she gradually fell asleep.

(Lunch)

"Hey anyone saw where Mai is? She was suppose to be the costume maker for the play where is she?" The girl with blue hair asked a boy with brown.

"No idea after today's match she might be hiding!" The boy smirked

Tala who was nearby was looking back and forth of the people talking about their classmate; it didn't look much of them cared about her. And he cursed under his breath, a flashback of the girls face popped back up to his face; it looked as if she was relieved? Sad? And emotional mixed all in together she looked so confused and I didn't blame her, she wasn't the type to get into a fight, was she?

"Hey Tala you seen Mai?" The girl replied anxious.

"No sorry." Tala looked at the girl who looked worried thinking at least some cared.

Tala went on thinking was it his fault? Was he to blame for her behavior? Was he the cause? But it was ten years ago the incident happened and he still remembers it like some video on replay. He got up and walked out to search for the girl, he looked all over the place.

Mai who woke up just in time for lunch, walked back into the cabin and changed. Got out and walked straight into the bench area of the school, she felt more aware of what she was doing now, not like this morning. She breathed a sigh and walked ahead till she saw someone talking and it sounded vaguely like Ray.

"Come on Ray you can't do this no more! This isn't fair on both of us you have to choose." Said the girl who was staring at the boy with annoyance.

"I know but I can't…"Ray replied.

"But we've been going out for two months now you can't just dump me! Don't you love me no more?" Replied the girl.

Mai who was listening was holding her surprise with her hand over her mouth, her eyes tearing up; she couldn't believe who she was hearing and what she was hearing! Her heart was thumping loud already. Ray cheated on her and she knew it, but she couldn't face the humiliation till she heard his reply.

"No Mariah I love you too, I just don't want to break her heart." Ray replied devastated.

"Easy just tell her. If not I will." Mariah replied she couldn't be bothered with this melodrama she wanted her man and she got him.

At that moment, Tala stopped in his tracks and saw the girl sitting with her hands on her mouth, and looking more pale than usual, her eyes looking like they were about to tear up more. And then he noticed what she was hiding from and it made his mouth dry more.

Mai who overheard everything decided to leave, but she wasn't ready to move she had a cramp on her feet, and she stumbled when she got up when she looked behind her she saw the two teens looking back at her with shock in there eyes.

"MAI!" gasped Ray with wide eyes

"I can't believe you Ray…If you wanted to say it for two months now why didn't you." Mai turned around and faced the boy who paled and looked ashamed.

"No please don't misunderstand!" Ray replied catching his girlfriends arm but she snatched it away and held it to herself staring hard at Ray.

"Misunderstand? There was nothing to understand from the beginning Ray nothing…I felt trapped…you were not telling me things, it made me feel self conscious and I knew that you were seeing someone." Mai replied back honestly watching the boy's mouth open in horror at her confrontation.

"NO I have told you the truth from all the time we went out, and I haven't ever felt like I didn't love you Mai I really did…" Ray whispered and Mai laughed.

"I don't know whether to believe it or not, but I don't care anymore. And if you have loved me enough you would have trusted me enough. But you didn't and I'm aware of that, because I knew you would never respond to my feelings properly Ray it was obvious and I didn't blame you." Mai stated. "I am awkward, a freak who would be with me right? But I'm glad you did you know very happy gave me hope I'm not bad. But everyone's the same I guess humiliation should be my middle name. Goodbye Ray I really hope you are happy." Mai whispered with her tear filled eyes in tact not letting one drop fall smiled and walked away with her hair flying behind her.

The whole lunch period was a daze to Mai, she was suspended for a few days but she didn't mind. She was heart broken inside, and she knew from the start what would happen. That didn't make her fall down no, she got back up and started to do her work focused and actually helped people. She did things robotically, people didn't know what she was feeling right now, and she showed it off well that she was happy. Mai didn't see Ray and ignored Tala as much as she could, and distracted herself.

It was the end of school; she had work to do so she packed her things and walked out ignoring her calls from Ray and Tala who was worried about the girl.

(Work)

"Two plates of the special!" Shouted a waitress towards Mai who was also turning tables.

The shop was busy and Mai was already all over the place by today's event, that she muddled up most of the evenings tables, which got her scolding for a while. She went to table three to see someone familiar sitting there that her face turned red.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Mai gritted her teeth and watched the boys blue gaze stare her up and down and smirk played on his pink lips.

"Well, is that a way to treat a customer?" The boy laughed which made everyone around the restaurant look at Mai she turned beet red.

"What would you like to order sir?" Mai blew a sigh and turned back to the boy who raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I like what your wearing Mai it suits you? Black may be your color." He replied smugly before looking back at the menu, Mai who was freaked out by the compliment just stayed looking red in the face until he ordered.

"I would like just the starter and a coke." He replied handing back the menu, looking at Mai as there fingers touch sending shivers down her spine, her face still red and walked away. Only looking back once seeing Tala watch her she quickly moved away.

Tala Stared at the girls face, her blonde curls tied up in a loose bun, and small tendrils falling made him smile, thinking she hasn't changed still the same girl he met the first time when they were kids. And his smile faded when he realized why he was here. He watched the girl move around from table to table smiling to her customers and he felt envious if only she could do that for him he was thinking, but he might never be able to see it considering the past. When his meal arrived a girl who looked in her mid twenties walked by serving it.

"Hi, you ordered the starters?" The girl asked but he was still looking at Mai who looked exhausted, the girl stared at the red haired teen and watched who he was staring at and she smiled warmly. "Cute isn't she?"

"Sorry what?" Tala snapped his head around fast and stared at the lady, and the women laughed heartily.

"I said cute isn't she that's Mai. But I'm sure you know already considering your staring at her." The women smiled down at him and he had a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yes sorry, I do know her but she won't talk to me." Tala shrugged annoyed.

"Yeah our Mai is some what different, she does get along with everyone just she doesn't open up? Are you here to walk her home?" The women stared at the boy who looked at him and he nodded, without hesitation he knew the best way to talk to her was to walk back home with her.

"How long has she worked here May I ask?" Tala looked at the lady who was thinking hard, her smile turned into a frown.

"For a long time, she started when she was 13, she begged me to help her get this job and I couldn't refuse, when I realized why she needed it so badly." The lady sighed.

"She needed it why?" Tala asked curious.

"Oh you didn't know? Her grandmother is in the hospital she's paying for her treatment on her eyes. The pay here isn't bad but it wasn't enough for her, so she works double shifts everyday. In order to pay for her grandmother's medicine." The women looked saddened bout the burden the girl carried.

"She-Her parents where are they?" Tala looked at the lady in disbelief he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Her parents? I'm not sure she said something about them moving away? Bless the girl's soul, I hope she finds herself a companion she's a beautiful girl so kind hearted and warm, just a shame she carries a burden with her for the rest of her life. It was nice to meet I must go now." The lady waved goodbye and Tala did the same.

His eyes went back to the girl again, all he saw were smiles and nothing else, and to add to it, she had a bad day as well, doesn't she feel like crying? He couldn't eat his meal; he was just amazed at how the girl could hide so much from everyone even her Boyfriend who probably is her ex now, but he was more annoyed at himself.

Mai was done for today, everyone was leaving, she didn't see Tala again, until she walked outside to see him sitting on a metal fence outside the shop, her eyes finally sucked in what he was wearing his hair messy, his blue eyes penetrating her, his v neck sweater the same color as his eyes, and black jeans. He looked seductive and she knew he did, because she couldn't bring herself to look at him no more, she turned away with her face flushed, and walked really fast, it was night and the streets were empty.

"Mai wait please I need to talk to you give me a minute." Tala replied the girl stopped and turned around.

"Alright speak." Mai breathed and she listened.

"What happened to you parents?" Tala asked curious, and Mai fumed.

"Is that why you stopped me! To ask about my parents!" Mai growled and turned to walk away but her wrists where caught by Tala and she found herself face to face with the boy his face close to hers. "What are you doing let go." She gasped in embarrassment.

"Tell me now Mai, what really happened when I left?" He replied Mai breathed and sighed looked around and stopped struggling looked back at him and stared.

"They left me ok, are you happy to here that? Now let go." Mai croaked the last thing she wanted was a confrontation, but Tala didn't let her go h e peered down at her with his eyes wide in surprise.

"What?! Why?" He breathed and Mai who looked up at him, her lips nearly close to his turned away and told him why.

"Because they couldn't handle a girl like me ok! Why do you want to know? After what you did I thought it would have been easier to just bully me more right?" Mai spat and watched the boy's eyes flicker with pain.

"No…ok, I was worried. You broke up with Ray right? I thought you wouldn't be fine so I came to see you, and I..." He stated and Mai interrupted

"That's Gold Tala how much of that should I believe? To see if I was ok! I do not need your pity that's the last thing I want" She replied back harshly and Tala gazed down at her more, all he could think was how would she taste? His male ego was sprouting out of him again and he didn't want to frighten her.

Mai who was nervous at how close they were? Her heart was thumping and Tala was just quiet and just staring at her, she felt the temptation to kiss him, but she recoiled in horror when she realized what she was thinking. How could she think like that with a guy like him who bullied her since they were kids, who made her feel so insecure and doubted herself so much? But she couldn't help it, she liked him she liked him ever since she was a kid, it was that one time during their chores of taking care of the fish that she realized she liked him, he helped her up on the chair and stood next to her washing the tank and feeding the fishes that made her see a gentler side to him.

And all of that changed, and she didn't know how but it just did, he would torment her more and more, and the insecurity would build up that her parents gave up on her, and started to have arguments about leaving her somewhere, she begged them to not go leaving her, but they did. She didn't see her siblings ever again or her parents and its been more than nine years ago, and less than three years ago did she start work and paid for medical expenses for her grandmother and realized how much trouble she was.

"Could you let go please Tala I'm already late home." She whispered, and without realizing what Tala was doing.

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips gently across hers, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. He teased the corner of her mouth, gently, making her wish for just a little more. But when he took her mouth into his, all the sweetness was gone. It was replaced by fire, burning. Their tongues strokes fast and furiously he wanted to taste everything; she moaned and gasped for more…

But Mai stopped, she pushed Tala back and looked at him through confusion, he looked confused too but more hurt than anything. She shook her head in disbelief and ran away, she couldn't believe this was happening an she stopped right in front of her house her back to the wall as she slid down in despair an she let her tears out…slowly, painfully an loudly she hated herself a lot right now and all she could remember through her tears was the two kids who washed the fish tank together…

(Next day)

Mai couldn't sleep properly she was having nightmares, and when she did wake up all she felt was pity and embarrassment, she felt like dying she felt like running away and moving places away from everything. By the time she was thinking properly again was when she remembered last night, she knew that deep down a part of her loved Tala and she couldn't stop crying over it, why he changed? Why he bullied her to the extent that she had to go hospital with bad bruises? Lying to her parents? And the arguments increased it was her fault everything had happened and yet she could still feel something in him that she loved. And she hated how she succumbed to the kiss; as much as her heart thumped she couldn't handle it no more, thinking it might all have been a joke all along.

By the time she went to school in a daze, she bumped herself into something hard, looking up she saw Ray who was more surprised than she was, he held on to her gaze struggling to form words. Next to him was Mariah who looked at Mai in pity, she kissed the boys cheeks and walked away knowing they needed to talk.

"Hey…" Ray replied

"Hey…"Mai croaked on the verge of emotional disaster.

"You ok…" Ray formed a few more sentences and she nodded. "Listen about Mariah I was going to tell you but it was hard, I loved you Mai I really did it wasn't a lie, I didn't want to make you think you were unwanted I loved you…but my heart only belonged to one it wasn't you and I'm sorry for that." Ray replied back pained

"That's ok." Mai looked back at him and saw the real pain in him, and knew he was being honest and she smiled because she knew now, that her heart did belong to one person even though he may be a fool it was Tala she only desired.

"Your fine with this and everything. You should be angry." Ray replied.

"I'm not Ray, I believe we all have someone we love, one was destined with maybe we weren't meant for each other but I really do hope that you are happy, I know you loved me I'm not saying you're lying." Mai replied holding the boy's hand and taking it in hers also squeezing it, "I loved you too, we were just incompatible I guess but that's fate right? Now head off we got to run or else we will be late." Mai smiled and walked away towards school feeling lighter than yesterday.

Tala who was nearby watching the scene, was more overwhelmed at how Mai was walking towards their class dazed, he was stopped when something came rushing and hugged him. He looked down to see a blonde haired girl who he recognized as his ex and groaned in annoyance.

"Tala I missed you!" the girl snuggled against the boy who pushed her away.

"Don't Becky I can't not now. I told you were finished." He looked annoyed, he didn't realize Mai was closing by to talk to Tala but stopped when she saw the blonde with him.

"No but we were meant to be why would you say that I love you Tala I really do." The girl moved closer to Tala and the more he pushed himself away the less aware he was of Mai's presence however Becky seemed realize in a instant who was standing watching them, and leaned forward to the boy.

Mai stood with her mouth open and looked horrified. After what happened last night, she was going to tell him how much of a ass he was but she still cared for him, even if she hated to admit it, last night crying over him for so long, made her realize it but now…

She was staring at Tala and the blonde girl kissing, an it broke her heart in two, because she knew that deep down he was a fraud all the nice things he did or said was a lie, and her eyes welled up and her tears went dripping slowly reaching her chin slowly.

"Well hi there Mai…" The girl stared at Mai with an evil look and saw Tala swing around fast in surprise.

"Mai! Listen ok!" Tala started towards the girl who he noticed she was crying and he stopped and stared wide eyed, the girl was openly crying and shook her head and walked away fast.

"Leave her Tala come with me" Becky replied holding Tala's arm before he growled at her.

"Get off me now." Tala left the girl and went to look for Mai.

The day went by fast, Mai ignored everyone near here and was quiet, people started whispering again and she knew it was about her. Humiliated she ignored everything and did her work in silence, if anything she hated it was to speak right now because she knew she would cry. Hey eyes once she checked herself in the toilet was red rimmed, and slightly puffy, her blue eyes luminous with tears an it made her flushed skin feel more hot than before. She couldn't believe she was tricked again how stupid she was.

It was slow and painful, and she knew both Raya and Tala were staring at her or glancing once or twice she felt the gazes of millions of others too and felt a sudden chill up her spine in annoyance. She got up and left the classroom by the end without looking at anyone and walked out it was raining so she ran towards her work place to get rid of this feeling of depression.

Her work was slow and robotic, every thing she did was with a small tight smile plastered on her lips, Tala who was in the shop looking at Mai her posture her behavior he knew she was deeply upset. After all this time he never realized how much difference it would have made by doing that one mistake in his life. She would avoid his table and make the lady who spoke to him before come by to take his order. It was late already and the shift ended Mai gathered her things and packed and left, not glancing at anyone, until she walked out to see Tala waiting in the rain for her without an umbrella.

"Mai stop please! Listen to me!" Tala replied agitated already and cold. The girl looked up and watched the boy shiver but his gaze fixed hard on hers.

"Are you going to mock me again? Haven't you had enough Tala? Are you happy to see me suffer?" Mai croaked on the verge of tears.

"That's what I don't understand why are you misinterpreting what I am doing with you! Listen to me for once" Tala growled.

"No you listen! I have a reason Tala; you are the cause of this ok! You are the one who made my life miserable ok! You are the one who shattered every hope in my life!" Mai started to cry. "You are the one who gave me bruises for life who made people hate me! You did all those things and I'm supposed to listen to you? And this kiss you had last night? Was that a joke? To get back at me? To kiss another girl straight away! I'm no fool ok stop treating me like one!" Mai shouted, sobbing harder now. "But I love you! You stupid idiot!" her hands covered her face in shame and sobbed into it her umbrella flew away and she was drenched in rain.

"Idiot…" Tala breathed he grabbed Mai's hands and pried them away from her face to see the curls flattened against her skin and her eyes looking down avoiding his eye contact.

"You're the biggest fool ever…but I can't get myself to hate you." Mai looked up with tears in her eyes again and slapped the boys arm and pushed him, Tala stumbled and came back standing.

Looking into her eyes he grabbed her and pushed his mouth against the girl who resisted at first then softened placing an arm across his neck and winding herself with him. Tala placed his hand on her waist and back pushing her closer smelling her strawberry scented hair. He pushed himself further into her and he heard her groan

At first he was gentle, like he was afraid to hurt Mai, but as soon as she began kissing him back he responded by pushing her against him feeling her heartbeat through her chest, and kissed her with so much passion that he saw stars. He felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let our tongues explore each others mouths. He ran his fingers through her curls pulled her closer, before pulling away from her completely so she could catch a breath. He pressed his forehead against her head and heard her shallow breathing.

"I'm sorry ok, I was a fool a idiot a horrible fucker who had no right to treat you the way I did, I don't deserve you but I suffered every day of my life years and years, just to see you and to apologize about how much of a ass I was to you, but I know no apology will help me." Tala suddenly replied Mai stared at him with her mouth open in shock. "But I loved you for so long." Running a hand through his messy hair he stared at the girl.

"wh-what?" Mai replied.

"I said I loved you" Tala replied a blush creeping up. "I have since the fish tank incident, I couldn't bring myself to say anything I didn't mean to bully you I didn't mean anything I was afraid scared people were going to look at me differently if I confessed to you…" Tala replied ashamed.

"But you were being a six year old who would go for a fatso like me be real." Mai whispered.

"No! I have no right to act that way! I don't know what came over me! But I want to apologize, when I found you were still going here I felt relieved, happy! I could see you again! You have been on my mind for years Mai not because of what I did but also the fact I wanted to see you again to smile with you to play." Tala replied and watched Mai smile.

"Idiot…" Mai replied before she started to cry again, and kissed the boy through her tears replying. "I forgive you."

(Next day)

"Mai! Hey!" The boy shouted Mai turned around to see Ray with Mariah and waved towards him, shocked he did the same.

"Hey Ray good luck with practice! See you in class!" Mai replied running late again, she woke up with a thud.

Mai ran to the second floor, and catches her breath; she was in front of the class and stood wondering how everything is now, she breathed and slowly catches her breath everything seemed like a dream and she felt giddy inside at least everything was ok now…

"Hey!" Mai replied looking at the boy who was leaning back near the window, smiling at her.

"Waiting…" He replied and Mai edged closer catching he glimpse of amusement in his blue eyes her heart fluttered.

"Is the waiting over now?" Mai replied fiddling with her muffler as she sat on the table, Tala moved closer to the girl as she looked up she smiled warmly.

"I think I've found what I was looking for…" Tala whispered and leaned forward.

"I think you have…" Mai whispered back

Both teens leant towards each other and kissed, there hands entwined and thanking the fate that brought them together…

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Hope you enjoyed this short one short ha-ha! It wasn't much but I hope you review :)**

**Remember R & R **

**Chibi x **


End file.
